Sentimientos Ocultos one shot
by gambacho
Summary: Mio esta enamorada de Ritsu pero su inseguridad no le permite creer que Ritsu pueda estar enamorada tambien de ella...


Bueno es mi primer fic de Mío y Ritsu hice espero les gusto es un One shot lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes me costo alguito lo reconozco espero mejorar, y sobre todo espero sus reviews gracias

Los personajes de K-on no pertenecen le pertenecen a Kakifly

Bueno a leer

.

.

.

Sentimientos Ocultos

El llamado de la puerta no se hace esperar una madre despertando a su querida hija la cual reniega porque no quiere levantarse pero sabe que su madre muy amablemente se tomo la molestia de despertarle para que no llegue tarde a la escuela, así que decide levantarse alistarse para ir a la escuela y antes pasar por su amiga

.

.

.

Insegura

(Mío) estoy lista… ¡ya me voy! /dice en voz alta para que sus padres la escuchen/

(Padres) ¡que tengas un buen día! /se despiden ambos felices y orgullosos de su hija/

(Mío)/va tranquila hacia la casa de su amiga y espera un momento hasta que sale/ Ritsu te tardaste deberías levantarte mas temprano… siempre nos toca ir apresurada

(Ritsu) perdón Mío… mañana prometo levantarme temprano… ahora corramos que llegamos tarde /tomo de la mano a su amiga y corrieron lo mas rápido que ambas pudieron hasta llegar a la escuela/ uff que bueno que logramos llegar a tiempo "Mío esta impecable como siempre"

(Mío) dicen que la maestra de las dos primeras horas no ha venido se ha resfriado…

(Ritsu) yey ¡que bien! Tenemos mucha suerte… /un golpe de parte de Mío detuvo su celebración/ ¿Qué pasa?

(Mío) como podes disfrutar sabiendo que la maestra se siente mal…

(Ritsu) estoy celebrando que no hay clases no que este enferma… ay esta vez me dolió mas /se quito la diadema y se sobo la cabeza dejando su cabello totalmente desordenado/

(Mío) /sus ojos se abrieron mas por al impresión y sintió como su rostro se enrojecía al ver lo linda que se veía Ritsu con el cabello suelto/ "impresionante" /aclaro su garganta/ vamos a la sala de Música…

(Ritsu) eso mismo pensaba /decía mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela/ podemos comer los panecillos que quedaron de ayer en la tarde… o tal vez Mugi ya trajo los de hoy

(Mío) claro que no… que tipo de cosas estas diciendo… /decía molesta por las proposiciones de su amiga/ "es mi imaginación o su uniforme esta mas ajustado"

(Ritsu) ¡Mío! Auxilio /decía con aflicción la castaña/

(Mío)/sintió que perdía el alma al escuchar los gritos de Ritsu/ ¡¿Qué pasa?

(Ritsu) Buu /dijo con una mascara de zombi destrozado/ jajaja /se moría de risa al ver la cara de susto de Mío/

(Mío) tonta /dijo en voz suave y al momento en su enojo empujo a Ritsu muy fuerte tanto que choco contra las cajas que habían y le cayeron encima al ver esto la bajista se sentía la peor persona del mundo/ ¡Ritsu! /empezó a quitar las cajas hasta que la encontró estaba desmayada/ ¡Ritsu! ¿estás bien? Respóndeme por favor /la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo se dio cuenta que empezaba a reaccionar/ gracias al cielo, pensé que habías muerto

(Ritsu) ¡tonta! ¿Cómo voy a morir por eso? No te preocupes estoy bien ahhh te sugiero que me hagas un buen masaje por que me duele la espalda voy a buscar que ponerme se me ensucio todo el uniforme espera un momento por favor /decía mientras se quitaba su uniforme/

(Mío) "se esta desnudando… pero no es la primera vez que la veo sin ropa… lo sabia su cuerpo se ve mas desarrollado y perfecto" /Mío estaba poniéndose roja su corazón latía mas fuerte al ver el cuerpo un poco más desarrollado de Ritsu que no cambiaba siempre su estilo deportivo/ ¡Ritsu!...

(Ritsu) ¿Qué?... /se volteo para verlo que su amiga quería ya que ella estaba fuera de aquel cuarto de la sala de música/ ¿estás bien?

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... ¡Me gustas mucho!... ¿queres ser mi novia? /grito desde dentro/

(Ritsu)… /la castaña estaba muda por tal declaración jamás se imagino que su amiga de toda la vida se sintiera atraída a ella si no al contrario ella gustaba de Mío/… Mío yo…

(Mío) /antes que Ritsu respondiera se abalanzo contra ella y la beso haciendo que esta chocara contra la mesa… Ritsu respondió al beso sin mas/ "ella acepto mi beso eso quiere decir que le gusto" /se separo para tomar aire ambas se miraron a los ojos Ritsu jalo de nuevo a Mío para besarla y esta termino de empujar a Ritsu que quedo sentada sobre la mesa, Mío apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa mientras besaba Mío estaba desbordad en ese momento tuvo que separarse de nuevo para tomar aire/ ¡Te amo!

(Ritsu) /se sonrojo un poco y volteo a ver a otro lado/ yo… t-también

(Mío) /la inseguridad de Mío no le permitía creer que lo que Ritsu le decía era cierto/ perdón… se que correspondiste al beso por que no querías lastimarme

(Ritsu) no es cierto… yo te quiero

(Mío) no es necesario que te obligues… yo se que no podrías querer a alguien como yo que… es rara, sin una personalidad genial, que siempre tiene miedo, que siempre depende de vos para hacer amigos… lo se soy un desastre

(Ritsu) también sos genial, muy linda, muy estudiosa, muy culta, educada, agradable, buena amiga, tu voz es agradable, me gusta todo de vos /tratando de convencerla de que lo que ella pensaba no era cierto/

(Mío) ya Ritsu… no es necesario que sigas tratando de subirme la moral… soy un desastre

(Ritsu) sos una tonta… /salió corriendo de la sala y sus ojos estaban llorosos/ ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerme esto? Viene me dice cosas lindas y luego esto… soy una tonta… ahhh no soporto esa inseguridad que tiene acaso cree que no me lastima cuando hace eso cuando se pone en esa posición ¿Por qué no entiende que también la quiero? ¿Por qué tiene que no se valora? /decía llegando al tocador y metiéndose en un cubículo de baño se sentó en la tasa del inodoro y lloraba tratando de no hacer ruido y que nadie descubriera que lloraba/ me cree tan superficial y tan mala persona para que yo la considere poco… /decía molesta no soportaba la idea de que Mío pensara que ella era una superficial y que la amistad de ellas era mentira así sentía Ritsu estaba molesta por esa actitud insegura de Mío/

.

.

.

.

El sabor del dolor

(Mío) lo sabia… solo me siguió por que es amable /decía llorando de pronto las otras chicas llegaron al club/

(Mugi) ¿Qué sucede Mío?

(Mío) /solo lloraba con mas fuerza y busco consuelo en Mugi/

(Mugi) /la consolaba y estaba para ella todo el tiempo que ella necesitara/

(Yui) Mío chan… animo no es bueno que una chica tan linda este llorando

(Azusa) todo saldrá bien Mío sempai usted cuenta con nosotros… falta Ritsu sempai seguro olvido algo en su salón... voy a buscarla /Azusa salió de la sala de música se dirigía al salón de Ritsu y escucho ruido en el baño así que decidió entrar / hay alguien ahí

(Ritsu) /al escuchar la voz que le era conocida solo tapo su boca y trato de quedarse en silencio por error su diadema cayo al suelo/

(Azusa) /reconoció aquella diadema era de la baterista/ Ritsu sempai esta ahí

(Ritsu)… /se quedo en silencio/

(Azusa) ¡abra la puerta o iré a buscar ayuda y la vera llorar toda la escuela!

(Ritsu)/sin decir nada abrió la puerta del baño/ ¿Qué queres?... hoy no habrá practica /con la cabeza baja y aun sentada en el retrete/

(Azusa) lo sé /se acerco a Ritsu y la abrazo sin decir nada solo escucho el lamento amargo de su sempai y como la abrazo con fuerza sin mirarle a la cara, Azusa solo se quedo en silencio junto a Ritsu/

(Ritsu) /logro calmarse un poco de tal manera de poder articular una sola palabra en muy baja voz/ gracias…

(Azusa) /solo acaricio el cabello de Ritsu y no dijo nada/

(Ritsu) /se levanto seco sus lagrimas se lavo la cara y se decidió a salir del tocador/ vamos hay que ensayar… mañana hay una presentación

(Azusa) ¡si!...

.

.

.

.

La cobarde y la furiosa

Mío había decido practicar junto con Mugi y Yui, de pronto la puerta se abrió y entraron Ritsu y Azusa

(Ritsu) vamos a practicar y escoger las canciones de mañana /dijo disimulando y haciendo escándalo/ tenemos que impresionar a nuestro publico

(Mío) "¿Cómo puede actuar como si todo hubiese sido un chiste?" escójanla ustedes no me siento bien… me voy a casa

(Ritsu) bien… cobarde /dijo en voz suave/

(Mío) /logro escuchar lo que Ritsu dijo/ ¡bien!

(Ritsu) ¡bien! /jamás nadie había visto a Ritsu tan molesta como lo estaba/

(Mugi) ¡Ricchan!... ¿Estás bien?...

(Yui) nunca te habíamos visto de tan enojada /dijo preocupada junto con Mugi/

(Ritsu) estoy bien… la practica termino… /salió del salón de música/

(Mugi) algo paso entre ellas… estoy segura

(Yui) es una pelea de parejas… Azusa nunca te enojes conmigo por favor

(Azusa) Yui sempai usted y yo no somos pareja… /decía recordándole/ "jamás había visto a Ritsu sempai tan vulnerable… se veía tan linda daban tantas ganas de protegerla ¿Qué habrá hecho Mío sempai para Ritsu sempai se desmoronara de esa manera? Tuvo que ser grave… pero Mío sempai es tan buena… mi cabeza va explotar de tanto pensar"

(Mugi) chicas vámonos a casa… hay que descansar mañana es la presentación… /Mugi salió del salón y se fue/

(Azusa) Mugi sempai tiene razón /Azusa se despidió de Yui y se fue/

.

.

.

.

LA culpa

En la casa de Mío estaba vacía prácticamente sus padres habían viajado el fin de semana donde su abuela y ella se había quedado por la presentación… ya le había pedido a Ritsu que le hiciera compañía la cual accedió fácilmente… pero con este incidente ya nadie llegaría a acompañarla… hasta que el timbre sonó

(Mío) ¿no puede ser… Ritsu? /decía preocupada y a la vez alegre así que se dirigió a abrir la puerta/ ¿Azusa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

(Azusa) Mío sempai vengo a hacerle una pregunta /dijo tan seria que Mío se quedo muy preocupada/

(Mío) ¿Cuál pregunta? /decía temerosa/

(Azusa) ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a Ritsu sempai? /dijo mirándole a los ojos y un poco molesta después de todo jamás había visto a una Ritsu desmoronada/

(Mío) ¿yo? No le hice nada… ella solo se rio de mis sentimientos

(Azusa) entonces me puede decir ¿Por qué vi a la persona mas alegre hiperactiva que conocí en mi vida llorando con tanto dolor?

(Mío) ¿Ritsu estaba llorando?...

(Azusa) y no precisamente de alegría… ella lloraba como si le hubiesen lastimado de la forma más dolorosa… le recomiendo Mío sempai que trate de arreglar las cosas… Si quiere a Ritsu sempai… déjeme decirle una cosa mas… hoy aprendí a no subestimar a la gente… no subestime a Ritsu sempai… nadie llora de la manera que ella lo hizo solo porque cualquiera dijo una tontería… ella lloraba porque la persona más importante la había lastimado… /esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Azusa y salió de la casa de Mío/

(Mío) yo… ¿lastime a Ritsu? /se preguntaba… subió a su cuarto seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el día respecto a Ritsu y se recordó la primera vez que la vio con ojos mas que de una amiga/ recuerdo ese día… cuando sentí su olor a pesar de ser tan varonil es una chica y ese día lo descubrí… cuando la vi por primera vez desnuda en aquellas aguas termales se veía tan linda vergonzosa de ser descubierta una chica… ahhhh… desde ese día te deseo tanto… como me encantaría… ahhhh pero que estoy diciendo… /estaba totalmente roja por pensar cosas como esas ella no era el tipo de chicas que pensaba en esas cosas/ no puedo creer que este pensando en estar con alguien y peor ¡con una chica! Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en su cuerpo y en su olor, ahhhh su cabello como me encanta… sus senos son tan lindos… que vergüenza tengo de mi /se tapo con su almohada la cara como si se tapara la vergüenza para no verse a si misma Mío se quedo pensando una y otra vez sobre lo mismo/

.

.

.

.

¿Cómo probarlo?

Un hermano ruidoso se despedía de su hermana mayor

(Satoshi) nos vemos luego nee-chan… pórtate bien /decía bromeando/

(Ritsu) deja de molestar Satoshi… si no repartiré el mensaje de Satoshi enamorado /se reía/ Jajaja

(Satoshi) ¡nee - chan! … /abrió la puerta y se encontró con Mugi/ Mugi san pase bienvenida mi hermana esta en la cocina

(Mugi) gracias /le brindo una cálida sonrisa la cual hizo que el chico se sonrojara/ con permiso

(Satoshi) aja… digo pase esta en su casa…

(Mugi)/se dirigió a la cocina se encontró con una Ricchan casera/ Ricchan… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

(Ritsu) ¡Mugi! Bienvenida no sabia que venias… y claro podes preguntarme lo que quieras

(Mugi) ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Mío chan? ¿Qué hiciste que la hizo llorar?

(Ritsu) no le hice nada… se lo hizo sola

(Mugi) ¿sola?

(Ritsu) si, sola… si ella no fuera tan insegura las cosas fueran bien… pero su inseguridad me termina afectando… yo… me sentí ofendida y traicionada… se que soy como soy… pero mi cariño hacia ustedes es sincero y lo que siento por ella es… /volteo la cara a orto lado de tal manera que no pudiese ver los ojos de Mugi/ es puro y verdadero… yo la quiero la amo de verdad… pero ella cree que yo no soy capaz de amarla porque se cree poca cosa… ¿acaso uno puede escoger la persona a la quiere amar? Si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga… porque no soporto sentirme así… /decía siempre sin voltear a ver a Mugi/

(Mugi) ¡Ricchan! No te parece que Mío sempai necesita una prueba de tu amor… ella es así una persona insegura y miedosa… porque no le das esa seguridad que ella necesita… porque no le domostras que le perteneces a ella… supongo que así ella se convencería que no es poca cosa y que tus sentimientos son reales… bueno es mejor que me vaya ya es tarde /Mugi se fue de la casa de Ritsu/

(Ritsu) Mío… ¿Cómo puedo probarte que te amo?... estoy enamorada de ella desde que tengo uso de razón… ella siempre me ha apoyado… y me gusta tanto… y aquel beso de la mañana… fue tan intenso… quiero conocer esa Mío intensa… hoy es el ultimo fin de semana… los padres de Mío se fueron fuera y ella esta sola… seguro esta asustada… voy para allá… no quiero que la pase mal… que me pongo… esto /se puso una camisa blanca de tirantes, un suéter del mismo color encima y un short de jeans unas sandalias cafés, agarro el paraguas y salió corriendo de casa hacia la de Mío iba tan apresurada que olvido su celular y su diadema/

.

.

.

.

Bajo truenos y lluvia

(Mío) esta oscureciendo… y seguro que llueve hoy /estaba totalmente asustada y se metió entre la sabanas hasta quedarse tranquila/

(Ritsu) es tan tarde y esta por llover… ¿Qué podría hacer para probarle a Mío que la amo?

(Mío) no puedo creer que siga deseando a Ritsu incluso ahora… y como fui a perder la cordura al verla así desnuda… se veía tan diferente… tan vulnerable quiero conocer ese lado de Ritsu…

(Ritsu) solo una calle mas y llego… /corría lo mas rápido que podía pero la lluvia la alcanzo se olvido del paraguas que lo llevaba y siguió corriendo hasta que vio la puerta Mío y se acerco decidida a tocar el timbre… bueno estaba ahí esa era prueba suficiente de que la amaba ¿cierto?/ ¡Mío abrí la puerta!

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... ella esta aquí… /mío bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta se encontró con una Ritsu empapada/ estas… /interrumpida/

(Ritsu) estoy aquí… ¿puedo pasar?

(Mío) ¡Ritsu! /abrazo a Ritsu fuertemente y sintió el cuerpo completamente mojado de la castaña pero aun así su olor permanecía intacto/

(Ritsu) "Mío es tan cálida me siento tan vulnerable ante ella" Mío te amo… de verdad…

(Mío) yo tambien… vamos tenes que echarte una ducha caliente… /la llevo a su cuarto le ofreció una toalla seca y limpia para que se bañase/ te espero acá voy a preparar ropa limpia y un te caliente…

(Ritsu) puede ser una chocolatina*caliente [*leche con chocolate]…

(Mío) claro que si… /después de todo le encantaba que fuese tan infantil y estaba ahí solo para ella/

(Ritsu) /entro a la ducha caliente se lavo bien el cabello y el cuerpo quitando lo frio de la lluvia… al terminar quito el exceso de agua de su cabello y seco su cuerpo luego se cubrió con la toalla y salió a buscar la ropa limpia y vio a Mío arreglando la ropa de dormir que le ofrecería a Ritsu/ yo estaba pensando en darte una prueba de mi amor… y no sabia que darte /miraba hacia la ventana/

(Mío) no es necesario… estoy segura de tu amor /dijo Mío mirando hacia la puerta/ yo creo en tu amor…

(Ritsu) lo se… pero igual quiero dártela… la prueba de amor… yo me di cuenta como me mirabas ese día en las aguas termales… me miraste de la misma manera hoy… sentí que mi corazón iba explotar me sentía tan halagada que me vieses así de esa manera… yo…

(Mío) ¿vos… que? /miraba de reojo de vez e cuando y se dio cuneta que Ritsu caminaba hacia ella/ "viene hacia acá"

(Ritsu) yo… no soy tan atractiva como Mío… pero yo te entregue mi alma cuando cruce la puerta de tu casa… y ahora te entrego mi cuerpo… aceptarías ser mi dueña… /dijo Ritsu en voz suave y muy roja mirando hacia el lado de la ventana… al sentir la mirada de Mío sobre ella… dejo caer la toalla/ ¿me aceptas?

(Mío) ¿Ritsu?... ¿estas segura de ello?

(Ritsu) lo estoy tanto como nerviosa esta es… /fue callada por los labios de Mío que eran tan suaves y deliciosos/

(Mío) /por fin su sueño es hecho realidad… al ver a Ritsu desnuda ante ella avergonzada e indefensa provocaba cuidarla… Mío beso nuevamente a la castaña la dirigió a la cama seguía besándola empezaba a recorrer su cuello sus cabellos mojados rozaban con sus labios al besarla podía sentir aquel corazón latir con tanta fuerza… le aprecia tan hermosa esa forma de actuar de Ritsu y era algo que solo ella conocía que solo a ella le pertenecía y nadie mas… sus labios empezaron a bajar a los senos de la chica… los besaba y lamia como si fuese lo mas delicioso que hubiese probado en su vida… un de sus dedos acariciaba el vientre de Ritsu mientras su boca seguía devorando aquellos senos pequeños muy bien formados… le gustaba escuchar los gemidos de Ritsu quien trataba de ahogarlos para que no fuesen escuchados/

(Ritsu) /esa sensación era asombrosa… no podía creer que existiese una sensación tan deliciosa… los labios de Mío eran tan suaves y delicados… sentir las caricias de ella sobre su cuerpo era la mas nueva y exquisita experiencia jamás vivida para ella… pareciese que la peli negra conocía cada uno de los rincones que le producían placer… como besarle, tocarle… sentía vergüenza de sentirse tan indefensa ante esa Mío salvaje que la estaba devorando sin perdón alguno… lo sintió un dedo estaba dentro de ella… el segundo dedo de Mío estaba dentro… Mío había acabado de quitarse la ropa… sus cuerpos rosándose sintiendo el calor de la otra… ella sentía que iba a explotar ¿desde cuando Mío era tan ágil en esas cosas?… los dedos de Mío jugaban dentro de ella provocando que Ritsu gimiera y perdiese la vergüenza… dejándose llevar por el placer que sentía… iba a explotar jamás sintió eso… podría repetirlo la vida entera… era el limite eso era demasiado no aguantaba mas… las caricias sobre su piel, los dedos de Mío dentro de ella, la respiración de Mío recorría cada lugar hacia donde Mío besara… los ojos grises de Mío la miraba a los suyos… ese fue el limite… no pudo mas… ella termino de correrse… su respiración agitada… esa había sido al primera ves que había estado con una persona /

(Mío) /lo sintió… la vio retorcerse de placer en sus brazos, en los de nadie mas… era tan fácil de hacerle el amor… la había hecho suya… los gemidos eran la música mas increíble que sus oídos podían escuchar… esa piel suave, ese cabello mojado… todo eso estaba sobre su cama… acaba de besar, lamer e introducir sus dedos en la persona que mas amaba… acababa de complacer de llenar de placer a su chica… acababa de recibir la prueba de amor mas grande y certera de su vida… la amaba tanto… verla tan frágil… tan mujer… y en sus brazos/ te amo… g-gracias /estaba roja/

(Ritsu) yo tambien te amo /Ritsu perdió la vergüenza después de hacer el amor con Mío… después de habérsele entregado… Ritsu se durmió entre los brazos de Mío… ambas estaban desnudas/

(Mío) /quedo dormida después de Ritsu/

.

.

.

.

La vergüenza

Era temprano la alarma sonó Mío despertó y vio a Ritsu desordenada en su cama, estaba desnuda y sus pechos al aire…

(Mío) ¡no puedo creerlo!... pase al noche con Ritsu /decía toda avergonzada al recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior… su cara estaba roja/

(Ritsu) /bostezo/ ahhhh buenos días… estoy muriendo de hambre… Mío /le llamo/

(Mío) ¡Ritsu! Estamos desnudas no me mires… /decía avergonzada viendo hacia el lado contrario de Ritsu/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué paso con la Mío salvaje? /decía entre risas/

(Mío) no te rías… estoy muriendo de vergüenza… ¿en verdad te gusto? /pregunto avergonzada sonrojada/

(Ritsu) fui la chica mas feliz del planeta… gracias /leve sonrojo/… Mío salvaje /bromeo y mordió la oreja de Mío/

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... /disfrutaba oírla reír… se volteo hacia ella ambas quedaron mirándose a los ojos/ te amo

(Ritsu9 cada día me sorprendes mas… te amo

.

.

.

.

Ambas chicas desayunaron, se alistaron y fueron a su presentación… tocaron sus canciones mas conocidas y sus fans de la escuela las acompañaron… y todo volvió a lo normal fuera de casa Ritsu dominaba, pero en casa quien dominaba completamente a Ritsu era Mío…

.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal?... bueno lo dejo a su criterio muero por leer sus reviews… espero mejorar y gracias por leerme hasta la otra :)


End file.
